Chocolate Dripping Kisses Xmen Origins: Wolverine
by Pitbull Almighty
Summary: Agent Zero x OC. A new member has joined the team and has remarkable powers and is a great asset to Team X, but she is more of a threat to Stryker than anyone thought possible.
1. First Contact

Chapter 1 - Anger in the Sky.

"This is a piss-take!" growled Zero, guns in hand facing outwards, ready to take apart the next creature that moved...but there was nothing there. Lowering his guns, the Agent straightened up, his deep brown eyes still narrowed as he glared around him, then swiftly turned and strode off back the way he came, unaware that something was watching him, and Zero usually is aware of everything.

- - -

A soft growl sounded from one of the bushes and vivid ice blue eyes watched the figure of the Korean agent walking away.

Once the figure had disappeared over the hill, the creature showed itself, a puma. Normal coloured apart from the vivid blue eyes and the bright auburn dorsal stripe running from the middle of its head to the base of its tail. Slowly, the creature began to change, into a human. In seconds, a young, tan skinned, auburn haired, blue eyes beauty had replaced the wild cat. This was Azira Paynn. A mutant obviously, she had the power to turn into any animal she wanted, also she could become any hybrid animal she wanted (for example: Polar bear x Horse), and this was one damn useful ability. her other power included power over speed and gravity. So she could fly.

Azira spun round quickly and slammed her fist into a tree, shaking the whole thing.

"STUPID!" she spat at herself.

She had lured Zero here to see what he could do, but had run and hidden herself as soon as the suited man had breasted the hill. She had pissed him off big-time and she wasn't wanted to meet an angry man with guns.

She leant her weight on the tree; the only parts of her touching it were her head and arm, the rest of her just leant there. her eyes stared straight ahead, at the tree trunk. To be honest, Azira hadn't lured him out her to test herself against him, she had drawn him out so that she could at least try and get close to him. To tell the truth, Azira was in love with Agent Zero. Madly in love.

She slashed at the tree again.

"Damn this all to hell!" she growled.

"Which is where you'll be going if you don't tell me what the hell is going on here." snapped a voice from behind her.

Azira froze and then whipped around and with a gasp, pressed herself against the tree, for she was now nose to nose with Zero.

He had heard her first outburst and had returned to the scene, to find Azira leaning against the tree.

His first though was: "I could tap that shit", but he quickly put that to the back of his mind, plunging back down the hill in time to catch her next curse and reply to it.

Now he was in her face, teeth bared, eyes flashing and she looked like she's just seen the devil.

Yeah, the handsomest devil ever.

Azira gulped and giggled softly, she really, really didn't know how to get out of this. She looked back up into his eyes, dark pits of fury and the thought that this was the closest she was ever going to get to him passed through her mind.

A click at her right ear. Zero had primed the gun. He was deadly serious. But what could she say:

"Oh sorry, Agent. I drew you out cause I fancy you?" that would not go down well.

She did the only thing she could think about in this situation, giggled once, drew herself up, kissed him quickly, transformed into her customary Puma form

and sped off through the woods.

- - -


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue

Chapter 2

"Oh no you don't..."

He shot after her like chain lighting; speeding through the forest at lord knows how many miles per hour. He dodged trees and fallen branches with skill.

Zero considered the irony of this situation. It was usually the wild cats chasing the humans, not the humans chasing the wild cats. With a sigh, Zero skidded to a halt, lifted a gun and fired off a parting bullet in the general direction of his quarry. There was no way on earth he was going to catch her. Sheathing his weapons, he turned and made is way out of the woods to the side, clicking on his com link to snap one command to the waiting helicopter.

"Come get me."

He didn't have to wait long, the chopper swooped past him and without even breathing hard, he leapt aboard and clambered into the cockpit. A grin spilt his usually impassive face; they had a heat lock on his target. Now there was a way on earth he could catch her. He nudged both the pilots.

"When she's brought on board, I'll deal with her personally." he told them. Both pilots nodded, no-one went against Zero's wishes, unless of course they wanted to die.

Swinging the chopper around they made a wide circle, intending to come up in front of their target.

- - -

Her mistake was to swerve into the open and looked behind her. Azira sneered slightly when she heard Zero fire the shot. She dodged it easily, but that cause the mistake of running into the open. Flinging her head forward, she prepared to leap over the edge of a hill, but before she could check herself, a massive helicopter gunship reared into view.

By the time Azira registered there was no way to dodge it, she was already in mid-air.

The gunship swung round sideways and Azira went straight into the open hatch and slammed into the side of the ship and crumpled onto the floor with a soft huff.

She was up on her limbs immediately and started to morph into a Siberian Tiger but was shot with three injections of anaesthetic. Once more she crumpled to the ground, once unconscious; he morphed back into her human form. Her last glimpse of the mortal world was that of Zero kneeling down next to her and his fingers under her chin, and then all sensation left her.

- - -


	3. Fly, Pony, Fly!

Chapter 3

When she awoke, she did so slowly and silently, except a few grunts left her parted lips. Before Azira could open her eyes, a hand was at her jaw line and a voice, soft yet commanding was instructing her, whilst placing something gently to her mouth.

"Here, drink this."

She did so with gusto, so much so a few chuckles were heard around her. Azira drank her fill and then lay back down again, opening her eyes slowly once her body touched down. A dark skinned male was just backing away from her. That was Kestrel, a powerful teleporter and he had been the one to give her the drink. Nodding gratefully to him, she looked around the small room...well, it wasn't so small actually, it was almost like a warehouse but it was much to metallic for that. She started to ask were she was but then the door opened and three men walked in. She recognised only one of them. Agent Zero. Him and a chunky, muscular guy flanked an older male in the middle. He held out his hand to help her up. Azira took it and rose slowly. The older guy started the introductions.

"William Stryker, General William Stryker. It's a pleasure to meet you miss..."

Azira took his hand and shook it firmly. Her voice was slightly husky from the lack of use, but she got it back quickly.

"Azira. Azira Paynn." she muttered warily, pulling her hand back and looking around her, clicking a few neck bones as she did so. She place gave her the creeps, even more so than the looks that one of Stryker's bodyguards was giving her. She repelled him with a quick tiger hiss and carried on looking around, she didn't move though, she was too cautious for that. Finally, she looked back at Stryker.

"Where Am I?" she asked softly. Stryker's grin broadened somewhat.

"You my dear are in the headquarters of the Mutant group Team X. You'll get to meet everyone soon enough. But I take it you've met my marksman Agent Zero." he drawled. Azira barely even glanced at the mutant indicated; she knew she could give everything away with one look. She instead nodded curtly, still staying silent. Taking in everything that the guy in front of her said. What was going on? Ah well, everything would fall into place slowly.

"Would you like to join me on a tour? Agent Zero and John Wraith will accompany us." The bulky male growled and backed off with a last vicious look at Azira.

"Down, Sabertooth!" snapped Stryker. Azira smirked and couldn't help adding something as Sabertooth slunk off.

"Atta boy." Another murderous look from him but she only shrugged and let herself be guided by Stryker. Who had the presence of mind to ask her what her mutant powers were. Azira promptly turned into a Thoroughbred racing Horse and whickered at him. Stryker nodded and moved off, Azira followed, still in her equine form. She didn't know it, but her bright blue eyes in her horse form had un-nerved him slightly. A tap on the rump made her look round. John was standing there grinning at her.

"Dude, I have always wanted to ride I horse. Please can I?"

Azira tossed her head and rolled her eyes. Snorting and nodded once. She lay down so that John could mount without any haste. Once on, she rose up in surge of power and trotted after Stryker. Noting that Zeros eyes were on her as she approached his boss. Azira whickered at him and pinned her ears back, glaring at the agent. He just looked back to the front and Azira left him alone. John was surprisingly light on her back, so she bucked slightly, just to check he was still there. A yell and a tighter grip on her mane assured her of that fact. Azira whined loudly, a laugh in the world of the horse. Looking back to check if he was alright, she snorted lightly.

A clanking noise got her attention and Stryker changed direction, Zero followed close behind. Both of them walked through a wire door entrance. Azira cautiously walked up to it, lowered her head and looked inside. It was full of cages. Hell no, she was not going to be put in a cage. That was never going to happen. Stamping one talon down loudly she snorted in a challenging way.

Stryker turned around.

"Don't worry, my dear. You won't be put in a cage, and if you care to look, they're all full anyway."

Her ears pricked up and she craned her head forward to glance into the first four cages, and indeed they were full. With other mutants. One mutant to a cage. She snorted in disagreement and slammed her ears back, but entered the passage way anyway and trotted to catch up once more. She didn't bother asking questions but listened attentively to Stryker for the whole time, whilst he talked about a man called Logan who had betrayed them all and escaped, how Zero himself had gone after him and returned with parts of him almost decapitated. At this Azira had glanced at Zero who looked furiously embarrassed and snickered softly. Partly laughing and partly sympathetic. He had glanced at her and then back at the floor again, either that or straight ahead.

They turned down a narrow passageway and John had to shift around so his legs weren't crushed. they came back into the massive room that they had first come from and were at the other end, with everyone else near the top. Stryker turned and asked her the vital question.

"So, Miss Paynn, will you join Team X?" his voice was silky and dangerous but that wasn't what made her say yes. She wanted to, it sounded adventurous. She nodded (still in horse form). She was about to throw John off when he spoke for the first time for quite some minutes.

"Sorry Azira, but I was wondering, since you're in this form, can you gallop to the end of the warehouse and drop me off there please?"

Azira merely rolled her eyes and nodded. Rearing and then plunging forward she threw herself into a fast gallop, adding her mutant ability of speed, his 70mph just briefly, before having to slow down again.

She span whilst in a trot and then halted smoothly. John teleported off her and appeared on the ground and patted her neck. Azira whickered and transformed back into a human. She gave him a curious look.

"Couldn't you have just done that at the start to avoid me having to lie down?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! ha! forgot about that!" replied John, also laughing.

"Welcome to the team, Azira." he finished. The rest of the team, save Zero, who was still at the bottom with Stryker, gathered around and congratulated her. Then a voice filtered up to her.

"Ah! Miss Paynn, that wasn't the end of the tour. Zero will show you around the outer grounds." said Stryker, before exiting out of a solid metal door.

Azira sighed and morphed backing into her equine shape, this time, she wasn't a race horse though, but a 16.2hh Quarter Horse X Thoroughbred X Arabian cross. A Chestnut colour so her dorsal stripe wouldn't stand out that much, but her eyes where still a striking blue.

She took off at another high speed gallop towards Zero and stopped next to him, looked regally down her nose at him. They stayed like that for some seconds and the atmosphere was tense, but what she didn't expect him to do next was to reach out his hand and caressed her neck gently and then lead the way out. She snuffled lightly at this, and raising her tail in a very Arabian manner, followed him out of the other door at the bottom of the huge warehouse area.

- - -


	4. The Big Payback

Chapter 4

As they walked outside, just looking around, Azira still as an equine, Zero never realised he could find an animal beautiful, but he did. It was just the way she carried herself, even as a horse. She had a great outline and her hoof falls were soft, steady and regular...apart from when a few things spooked her and she jumped so high that Zero swore that he lost sight of her at times. Each time he came back to earth skittish and panting and each time, Zero had to fight the smile off his face. The last time, he couldn't help it. Azira landed and her front limbs buckled, sending her crashing to the floor, but she was up again before he could really worry about her.

Shaking herself, Azira sprayed the air with dust and tossed her head, trotting swiftly forwards, trying to ignore the snort that came from Zero. he kept walking with her head up, before she realised that Zero had stopped. She halted as well, slightly nervous and dropped her head slowly to look behind her.

She just saw him standing there, arms by his sides, looking coolly at her; all humour seemed to have gone. Tilting one ear back, she turned and whickered softly. Zero motioned for her to come back to him, with his hand. A gentle flick, nothing more, nothing less. Azira responded by trotting up to him and stopping a few meters away from him. She stayed like this for some time, looking into each others eyes, nothing else. it was silent apart from the few leaves that were blown past their feet. It seemed like an eternity until Zero spoke again, his voice husky and mellow yet with a harsh accent.

"Change back into you natural form, I want to see what you really look like,"

Azira hesitated and then closing her eyes, willed herself back into her human form. When she opened them she had returned to her natural human form and Zero was still in front of her, arms now crossed over his chest. Smoothing out her hair and then shaking it out to get rid of any tangles and dust, Azira returned her gaze to him, blushed violently and glanced to the side, holding her head there for a while. She was about to look back up when she felt a soft hand at her jaw line, gently forcing her head back to the front. She allowed it to happen and her heart leapt slightly. Zero had moved closer, a lot closer to her, but he had done so completely silently.

His hand at her jaw line, pulling her back to face him, Zero narrowed the gap between them with practised ease; he didn't even have to think about moving silently. Her eyes were piercing him, even though she was shy, he couldn't help but be drawn into her gaze and drown in the welcoming oceanic colouring.

There lips were inches apart and there bodies even closer. Azira could feel the heat from his body radiating around hers. Shivering slightly as his thumb brushed over her lower lip before lowering his head to her and kissing her softly yet firmly. His lips moulded against hers and felt like velvet. He held himself there for a few seconds before ending his contact, opening his eyes and meeting her gaze.

"That was payback," he half growled half whispered before straightening again. His head turned toward the lighting of the huge warehouse.

"Now, shall we return, Stryker will want to know a few things..."


	5. At Peace with the World

Chapter 5

No-one really expected Azira and Zero to walk back in quite calmly and go there separate ways, giving a quick goodbye to each other before Zero exited through another door and Azira walked up to them calmly and sat down next to John Wraith, eyeing Sabertooth warily. Watching him sharpen his hooked claws and trimming down his thumb claw. She soon became fascinated by his actions and titled her head to watch him.

It was some time before she realised that Sabertooth was looking back at her. Azira blushed and looked away, smiling shyly at him. A deep chuckle came from the massive brute and they both settled back down.

The group, minus Zero talked for a while until it was very dark. Just bickering and play fighting. Azira hadn't felt so good for quite sometime. She had been in gangs before, but nothing quite like this, at least she could be herself here.

Some of the best play fights took place between her and Sabertooth, who she had been introduced to as Victor Creed. She called him V or Vic, and he replied with Azzie or Paynn.

With each of the play fights, they would come out as a draw, since they were only playing, Azira transforming into a huge timber wolf and wagging her plumy tail at him and then they would rough house for minutes on end and pull apart panting.

Jokes were also going around and banter. The worse came from Victor.

"Hey Azzie. Your momma's so big...we're inside her!"

....

..

.

Silence and then everyone burst out laughing.

"Hahahaaa! V! I have a special word for the sound that happened after that. It's called 'silence'!" laughed Azira, back in her human form.

The rest of the group were still laughing quite hard, even Victor.

"Yo, Victor, that was so bad, it was good!" chuckled Wade, wiping tears from his eyes. Azira watched him rise from the floor and support himself on one of his Katanas and then he spoke again.

"Hey guys, we should get into a safer area, we don't start until tomorrow morning."

There was a murmur of agreement as everyone stood, stretching and yawning. Azira rose with them and wandered over towards Victor who allowed her near him, a rare sight and was noted by a few of the group.

Wade nudged John lightly in the ribs.

"Boy is Zero going to be mad about this, eh? I mean, he brought her in, she should be his girl, not Victors..." he muttered, but got a soft slap for his troubles.

"Shallow. She's ain't no-ones girl yet man. Can't you think about anything else for a while?" growled John before moving past him. Wade only shrugged flexed his shoulders and went through the opened door.

Once inside, Azira noticed the heat that hit her. It was pleasant. Departing from Victors side, she wandered around for a while looking around, watching the other guys as there fought over bedding. Her eyes narrowed as she caught Victor snagging a nice piece of fake animal rug to lie on. She wanted it.

Walking over to Victor, her body in a submissive position, she would try and get into his animal side. Azira looked up innocently at the hulking male and licked under his chin briefly and whined softly and tugging at the rug. Eventually after a few growls and snaps, Victor gave into her and allowed her to have the rug.

Azira kissed him lightly on the cheek and went over to find somewhere on the softly carpeted floor to sleep. She picked a point near a bunch of cardboard boxes which were solid and obviously full, of what she didn't really care.

Yawning and stretching like a cat Azira looked around one last time and spotted a pink and black blanket that she would like to cover her. She smirked and morphed into a Polar bear just to be on the safe side. Just to make sure no one stole her rug. Not even Victor took his chances with Azira in this form.

Padding back with the blanket in her mouth, Azira lay down and morphed back into her human form, snuggling into her rug and blanket, looking around briefly and noting privately that Zero still wasn't back. Her oceanic pools closed and the soft talking became a gently soothing murmur and then faded altogether. Her first night as a member of Team X

Zero was indeed alive. Alive and well, but bored out of his skull. He stretched and rubbed his temples as he exited the board room and walked down a narrow hallway to the warehouse area. He kicked open the door and flicked it shut again neatly and looked around. The place was still lit but there was no one there. He turned towards the temporary dormitory and decided sleep was in his best interests. Stryker had just put him through a 5 hour lecture with a bunch of Generals and he really didn't care about what had been said at all. So in effect, he had been day dreaming for five damn hours. flicking off the lights as he moved, Zero opened the dorm door quietly and looked around, scanning the members inside. Something stirred and he registered Victor Creeds' glittering in the gloom. Zero merely nodded to him and shut the door, moving carefully to his chosen spot at the back of the room and lay down, but not before grabbing a padded mattress.

But he couldn't sleep...his eyes wandered restless, his body still tense. But he lay there, patient as always.

It wasn't long until a sharp movement caught his eye. Azira. Her auburn tresses glittered slightly and her body looked alert and frightened.

With a questioning look on his face, Zero crept over on all fours, his body moving sleekly and beautifully. He came up beside her and nudged her silently.

She started and spun round, coming face to face with Zero, there noses touching, just on the tips and oh so lightly. Her eyes widened but her breathing become slower as she calmed down, calming further as Zero quiet deep lyrics reached her.

"What's wrong? Something happened?" he asked soothingly. He heard her exhale and felt her lower her head.

"It was nothing, a dream that's all and then...I just wondered where I was and..." she stopped as she felt Zero move away from her and to her side. She pivoted so she was in her original lying position only she was sitting up and to her surprise; Zero was next to her, almost mirroring her position. He voice was once again in her ear, cool lime and lemon aftershave washed over her, into her nostrils. She leant into him slightly and he took her weight.

"Shhh, easy Azira. You're safe here..." he almost purred into her ear.

Azira sighed and eased herself down back onto her rug and rearranged her blanket over the both of them. Just to test this, she turned over, facing into Zero who was looking down at her, his expression calm but stern, but he slowly lowered himself down and soon they were face to face again.

Briefly, the images came back to haunt Azira and she winced and whimpered, only to be pulled close to Zero and bury her head in his chest, whilst he soothed her.

Azira relaxed and melted into his grasp, feeling his muscles mould with her frame and she stretched out, butterflies dancing in her stomach but settling quickly as he also relaxed and put his head down.

Sleep claimed both of them quickly and for the first time in his life, Zero felt at peace with most of the world.


	6. Urban Sensibility

Chapter 6

It was early morning when Azira awoke, her eyes adjusting to the rising half light in the room. She yawned and turned over again facing away from Zero.

Once again stretching out cat like. She got a slight groan from Zero but ignored it, sitting up and looking around to see who was up already. Not to her surprise, it was only Victor. She morphed into a lioness and purred at him, he growled back softly and she went over to him, switching her tail lightly, but she didn't avoid Wade nose and the tuft brushed over his nose, causing the younger mutant to sneeze in his sleep.

Azira ignored it and lowered her head towards Victors and they touched foreheads. Her azure blue eyes meeting his stony blue-grey ones. Morphing back into a human, she avoided his lips as he subtly went to kiss her but instead rubbed her body against his and then sat on his back.

Sabertooth groaned under her weight and then arched his own back, unleashing his claws into the floor and tipped her off. he settled back down, watching her and she rolled over to watch him.

Azira shook out her mane of hair and stood up, pivoting on her foot and then moving towards another door nearer the back of the room where she had been told the bathroom was.

Surprisingly she had her own towel and toothbrush and the shower was shared but everything was very, very clean. Curiously opening a cupboard she found her clothes stacked neatly in a drawer with her name on it. She smiled again, now this was very pleasurable. Azira picked out some black clothing. A black tight crop top and some skinny jeans with rips in them, a studded belt and a white and black leather jacket, hung them up, stripped down and stepped into the shower.

Around 15 minutes later, she stepped out of the steaming room a completely different looking woman. Her eyes and hair stood out even more and she strode past the rest of the group to the door and opened it.

"If anyone wants me, I'll be outside. Look for a horse." she instructed them briefly before exiting and before long there was the sound of hooves thundering away from the door and fading away.

Back inside Sabertooth snickered and stretched, getting up and pacing towards the shower room but not before sneering at Zero who only lifted and eyebrow puzzled.

Before long all the guys had showered and were freshly dressed. Zero and Sabertooth in suits, but Sabertooth preferred his long tailed coat. Wade was in his customary martial arts dress with John in cowboy like attire and Fredrick in a sparse vest and trousers. They filed outside and settled down to wait for Stryker and Azira to return. All that is apart from Sabertooth who wandered off outside to find Azira watched by the slightly protective and very wary eyes of Zero.

Outside, Victor strode through the rising mist keeping his wits about him and sniffing the air for any trace of Azira. Once or twice he called softly into the mist, grunting in annoyance when his calls weren't answered.

He moved past the industrial parts of the island and into a more natural part with a small forest. He would have come here anyway since this was one of the places which he could often be found. Trying to get away from the secret and surgery that went on in the buildings.

Once there he lent on a tree, his eyes scanning the foliage but not expecting Azira to appear slightly behind him...which she did.

Sabertooth spun around, hands ready to release his claws but relaxed as soon as he saw her.

Azira smiled at him; placing her hand on his chest she greeted him gently.

"Mornin' Victor." she murmured.

"Mornin' Azzie." he purred.

Azira lifted and eyebrow and turned around and began to walk further into the forest, Victor followed of his own accord, catching up with her and striding smoothly beside the female, glancing at her expression every so often. Lifting his jaw slightly he could help feel slightly aroused by her, but he didn't let anything show.

Azira on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying the large males company, his scent was intoxicating, musk and cool aftershave. It was primal and rather...raw. Being able to morph into different animals did give her heightened scenes.

"So how are you finding things so far?" rumbled the deep voice above her. Azira smirked and looked up at him.

"It's alright, so far all I've done is sleep really...oh and run around the perimeter of this place. It's huge." she stated, now looking around the tops of the trees. A shudder passed through her body as well.

"And slightly scary," she admitted.

Victor chuckled and flexed his shoulders.

"You'll get used to it, m'dear." he soothed her.

They walked for a little while more, getting to the deepest part of the forest, and surprisingly, it was rather beautiful.

The rising steam off the ferns and grass, dew droplets falling gently off stalks and leaves and the they were surrounded by a mix of coniferous and deciduous trees.

Leaning on one of these trees, Azira looked back the way they had come and then looked sideways to Victor, a craft smile playing on her lips.

"When's breakfast?" she asked.

Victor shrugged.

"In about and hour and a half, or when ever Stryker decided to get up and move his ass." he guessed, flexing one shoulder and his neck, rubbing the stiff muscles with one hand whilst watching Azira bound into a small clearing of ferns. But he froze when the next words left her lips.

"Wanna do something to get our appetite up?" she purred over at him, getting into a submissive position of the soft ground and wriggling a bit. Victor couldn't help himself, he had to go over there. Passing through the foliage he stood to one side, eyes roaming up and down her body.

"Like what?" he grunted softly.

"Take me..." he moaned at him. Victors' eyes widened at this. He usually forced women into having him but now he was being invited. His jaw dropped open for a while whilst he tried to find appropriate words but these were blown away in the wind.

Azira "mrowl"ed at him and lifted her lower end in the air, still fully clothed.

"Oh come on Victor don't play dumb." she purred.

"Claim me and make me yours...Sabertooth..."

Victor didn't hold back this time. With a feral growl and smirk, he lunged at her, stripped them both down and mounted her.

---------------

_Oh! What's happening here? I thought Azira fancied Agent Zero? But nope, Sabertooth will do._

_Read and review peoples to find out more._

_Oh having some trouble with replying to reviews at the moment, sorry about that._


	7. Return To Me

Chapter 7

A roar like thunder split the cool morning air. Birds fluttered from the trees in alarm.  
In the woods, if you went in far enough and looked carefully, you would see something on the lines of Victor Creed (stark naked) dismounting what looked like a Sabre-toothed Tigress...which was exactly what he was doing.

Azira groaned in her feline form and morphed back into her human form, physically sore and bleeding from the neck and shoulders where Victor had bitten and scratched her to hold her in place. She dressed quickly and leant against a tree for support, panting to get her breath back. Victor on the other hand was dressed and stretching himself out.  
Azira watched him from under hooded eyes and Victor watched her back from equally shaded eyes. His chest heaved for breath and he stepped towards her, moving silently but swiftly, attaching his mouth to Aziras' neck, biting and licking away the marks he left. Hands on her waist and extending his claws slowly into her flesh whilst trailing up and down her body.  
Azira moaned tiredly. Lord knows how many times they had gone at it in that small space of time, but now, she couldn't take any more.  
"No more, Victor...please..." she almost whimpered into his hair, one hand coming to caress the side of his face, feeling the powerful muscles working in his jaw as he attended on her neck. His head drew back and drawing himself up to his full height, his voice rumbled chillingly through his chest, but the words that came out comforted the femme in front of him.  
"Wasn't planning to, my sweet." and then his lips returned to her neck and she arched into him, welcoming his heat.

= = =

Azira returned the warehouse area first galloping at full stretch through the open door and skidding to a halt in front of the remaining gang, prancing and then she morphed back into her glamorous human form.  
"Ah gad! When's breakfast?"  
"You're going to have to eat on the move..."  
She span around with a panther scream at the voice. Stryker was right behind her and she hadn't noticed. Her nostrils flared and she moved back away from him, straightening up as she did so but bared her teeth as he stepped closer to her.  
In no time, Zero was in front of her, staring down Stryker. The General backed off but with a quick sneer.  
"As I was saying, you'll have to eat on the move, we're behind schedule. Let's move out." he said striding towards a door on the other side of the compound with everyone else, save Victor, following him. Victor still wasn't back yet.

Outside, a large helicopter gunship was waiting for them and Azira jogged into it, eyes flicking around warily. Her body almost froze with shock as the registered the person sitting on the bench near the back. Victor Creed. Her stomach fluttered as he beckoned her over. She came to him and sat opposite him, her azure eyes locking onto his darker ones. She flashed a toothy grin at him, muttering his last name.  
"Heh....Creed."  
"You really are a paynn aren't you?" he replied in low voice. He was obviously joking with her, but it earned in a sort of caressing, soft slap around the face. He murred deep in his chest as her hand passed over his cheek and lips, leaving no marks. Before he could return the blow, Stryker was speaking again.

"Right, we'll be landing at our destination in around ten minutes. The plan, use your wits, work as a team and head for the West Wing building," Stryker held up a portable device which projected a 3D image of the building they were going to infiltrate. It looked like an ordinary office...apart from the West wing, which curved around in a strange spiral and reached higher than the rest of the building. The image flickered and a red dot was seen moving along the corridors until it stopped. This was repeated a good few times until the image was turned off.

"That is the route you shall be taking into the grounds and building. When you reach the destination, kill anything that moves and bring me the gold statue there. The gold is fake so it won't be heavy and inside that statue is a mini-disk containing blue prints to high tech weaponry. Get out of there as soon as possible." he warned them.  
"You'll have to make your own ways back but I'm sure you're all capable to doing that," he tossed the image projector to Bradley who caught it deftly and stowed it away in his pocket.  
"Good luck."

= = =

The team landed a good way away from the building and watched at Stryker flew off.  
Victor took the lead with Bradley whilst the rest of the team trailed after them. They reached the perimeter in good time. They were met with a wire fence which Victor dealt with easily, slashing through the metal as if it wasn't there.  
Entering, they looked around the grounds and whilst staying low to the ground, scooted along to the west wing. Since the light was just beginning to fade, there was no reason for them to be wary of spot lights, but Bradley took out the CCTV cameras as they went along, letting them project fake images of still grounds. Azira morphed into a black panther and moved up to Victors side. The moved as one, rushing the guards at the west wing and killing them silently and quietly, standing as short term sentries as the rest of the gang filed up the stairs. Victor went before Azira who paused, sniffed the air once and then shot up the stairs behind them.  
A few seconds later, the hiss of a silenced gun firing and the thud of fist connecting with flesh were heard as Zero and Fred went to work.  
Morphing back into her human self, Azira purred and rubbed herself up against Zero briefly, she felt his body harden under her touch, as well as something else, before she snaked off with the rest of the gang.  
They came up against no other resistance as they made there way to the second to top floor of the West Wing building. Once at the door, Bradley flickered on the 3D image of the statue. It was a golden cat with red markings. He nodded at the group and they all prepared to go into action.  
Wade drew his katanas, Victor unleashed his claws, Fred flexed himself, Azira morphed into a Siberian Tigress, Zero primed his guns and Bradley charged himself with electricity. Then all chaos broke loose.  
With one kick, Victor busted down the door and sprang in. Wade covered his back as bullet were launched him. Azira shoot into the room and lunged at an unprepared gun-man, taking his throat out and lashing out at another. Surprisingly, another pair of claws emerged from his chest, where his heart should be. They ripped up; she ripped down and leapt into the air, passing the other attacker, who turned out to be Victor, in mid air. They both landed and looked at each other.  
Zero jumped in the air and fried in a cross shape whilst Bradley sent a bolt of lighting underneath him. Fred was busy crushing heads into walls. Azira sunk her teeth into the throat of another gunman just as she heard Wade's cry of:

"GOT IT!"

Immediately she let go and threw herself out of the window. Along with the rest of the group. She landed safely and rolled. Sprinting towards the gap in the fence that had been made earlier. Victor caught up with her on all fours and she barely glanced at him. Before she could make it though, there was a pined yell and a gunshot. Azira spun round and stopped, watching Zero crumple to the floor, then lunged to go back for him but was caught around the middle by Victor who took two shots in the back for her and lobbed her through the hole and then ran after her.  
The whole gang split up into the woods and no-one saw each other again once they split going there own ways back to base. That was apart from Azira and Victor. Azira had stopped and Victor with her. He was trying to persuade her to leave Zero. She refused.

"Azzie...please. Reconsider this..."  
"Vic, let me go...I'll be fine. I'll come back to you."  
"Promise?"  
"No."

Their lips were crushed together in a desperate kiss from Victor and then she was gone. Victor stayed crouched there for some time, head bowed. A tingle of pleasure rippled up his body as one finger brushed the fabric near his crotch. He settled down on his back but before he could reach down to relieve himself, there was growling voice in his ear.

"Save yourself for me. I will be back."

And then she was really gone.  
Victor growled and got up, turned and set off at an easy jog back towards the compound.

= = =

Back at the compound, Azira looked through the hole made in the fence earlier and shuck her head through it, sniffing cautiously, trying to catch some of the conversations from the soldiers. She succeeded. A particularly mouthy lad was shouting up at another. Obviously he'd been asked where Zero was and was giving direction.

"West wing, 13th floor. Take two rights and a left. You aughta know that by now mate!" he yelled. The other soldier only waved down at him and disappeared. Azira smirked. She could do small as well as huge. Soon there was a house fly in the same space Azira had been. Well actually, it was Azira. If you looked carefully you could see that its eye colour was bright blue.  
Azira was moving to quickly for anyone to observe her. Shooting right up to the floor that they said Zero was in, she went through the keyhole there and settled in a corner of the room. She winced as she saw the state Zero was in. His chest was bare and littered with bruises and cuts, his lip was bleeding and his head was hanging down. A powerful looking blonde male was stalking around him, about to strike him once more when a soldier entered the room.

"Sir! The exit which the intruders escaped from have been found but we can't lock onto them." he saluted smartly as the male came up to him with a sigh.  
"Right, on my way. At ease and with me, soldier." he snapped and jogged out of the room, younger male in tow.  
Only then could Azira show her true form. She stood and went over to the stricken Zero who looked up in surprise, his breath coming in short pants.  
"A-Azira?" he breathed.  
"Shh, easy Agent. You'll be fine." she soothed him rubbing her face against his face and neck, undoing his bonds. It didn't take long. Azira immediately morphed into an animal, but this was far more complicated than anything she had ever done before. She had the build of a racehorse, but her spine and limbs had the flexibility and shock absorbance of a cheetah and her tail stored the power of an alligator. Her teeth where those of a hyena and had the power of that beast in them.  
"Get on."  
Zero mounted swiftly and Azira charged straight out the window. They dropped several feet, killing two guards. She hit the ground with a crack and sprang off again, quickly gaining speed, bullet missing her by inches. Zero was bent low on her back and managed to snatch a gun as they went past a soldier and trampled him underfoot. Now they were in with a fighting chance.  
Zero took out everyone in their way.  
Azira gathered herself and jumped the fence, Zero firing down at those below them.  
Then they were free, Zero dropped the gun and wound his hand into Azira mane as she surged forward, hitting speeds of 200mph. They were clear of the boundaries before the helicopters were launched, so they couldn't be tracked.

Slowing, Azira entered a small wood, where she and Victor had been a few hours before hand. The whole rescue had taken just over 4 hours but she felt like she could do it all again. Moving down to a trot, then a walk. She felt Zero drop from her back. Turning human once more, she turned to him and showed him into a cave, their heat signal wouldn't be picked up through 700m of solid granite.  
She settled herself on a ledge and watched Zero do the same. Before long, despite the adrenalin, she fell asleep. 


	8. Brand New Bitch

Chapter 8

It was some time in the early morning when there was the sound of hooves smashing into the warehouse door. The frantic screams of a horse in distress where also heard.

"Holy motherfucker!" exclaimed John as he opened the door and Azira bounded in, sweating like crazy with Agent Zero on her back. Zero dismounted just as Azira collapsed. Everyone stared in horror as she morphed into her human form just before hitting the ground. John tried to catch her but he had no chance, it happened way too quickly. With one raised eyebrow at the bare chested Zero John but two fingers under Aziras' chin to feel her pulse. He was speechless. her heart was going double, almost triple the normal count. He shook his head and glanced back up at Zero but before he could say anything, Stryker came storming in. He took one look at Azira and snapped out a command.

"Fred, Wade. get her to the ice tank, now. Zero. come with me." he turned and headed out the door as Wade and Fred came and picked up Azira, each holding one part of her. Fred had her head and upper body and Wade had her lower body. John smirked at Zero.

"Oh you are in for it now, my son. If Stryker doesn't kill you, then Victor will."

"Victor? What he got to do with this?" growled Zero.

"Everything. You know when she came back yesterday morning; well she was covered in Victors scent. It doesn't take a genius to know his smell. He'll claim her if he hasn't already and if he has. He'll kill you."

"Whatever." grunted Zero and stalked off through the doors after Stryker.

The next thing Azira felt was ice cold surrounding her, shocking her systems to calm down. They did, after spiking for around 5 seconds. She held her breath automatically and let her self sink deeper into the ice bath. Opening her eyes, she saw the ice above her, flakes of it floating down but most of it staying on top and frosting over. Dark shapes moved above her and made sure the ice kept in motion and didn't freeze over completely.

At her own will, she fought her way back to the top again and burst out of her freezing bath. Her hair was a darker colour and plastered to her head and her skin was a lot paler. Her breath misted in the air as she panted with a wide open mouth.

After a few painful gulps of air she turned to see who was next to her. Fred and Wade. They seemed relieved to she her. Fred arched an eyebrow and Azira realised that both guys could see her body through her soaking wet garments. She shrugged it off and climbed out, feeling rather stiff.

All three froze as Stryker's voice could be heard yelling at Zero for being an 'irresponsible prat'. Azira shivered ands hook her head, accepting the towel that Fred handed to her. She wrapped it around herself and allowed them to lead her into a different room. She just felt so...wretched. Her whole body ached and she just wanted to give up.

They entered the room and there was a water bed lying there and this room was heated more than the main dorm. She was grateful of this. She was left alone after Wade showed her where some dry clothes were. Azira once again chose black. The shirt was loose fitting and made of cotton and the trousers were made of linen and in a stylish combat style.

Sighing, Azira flopped down on the waterbed, feeling her wounds healing slowly and the numbness leaving her body. She pulled the blanket over her and turned towards the heater. Her eyelids drooped and her world faded to black.

Azira didn't know how long it was since she had last been awake. In fact it had been just over 12 hours and it was 10 at night. What woke her was the furious roar from the warehouse block and raises voices. It all sounded faint to her, but she was in a totally different part of the building. But the roar put her at ease. Victor was back.

"What?! She's there because of you, marksman!" snapped Victor, teeth bared and claws out.

"I didn't ask her to come back for me, Creed. She did it out of her own foolish mind." replied Zero, his brown eyes locked with Victors.

"How dare you!? She rescues your skinny arse and you call her foolish?!" Victor took a swipe at Zero's middle. It would have opened the other man up and killed him if anger hadn't made Victor's reaction a millisecond slower. The Agent had time to suck in his stomach and jumped backwards.

"I wasn't calling her foolish, Victor." reasoned Zero with his hands up. "I just said what she did was foolish."

Victor growled loudly, lips pulled back and ivory fangs flashing.

"It was foolish to have rescued me, she shouldn't have done it." Zero said softly.

"Damn right she shouldn't have." muttered Victor, standing straighter and flexing his shoulders. He turned around not sparing the Agent a second glance and paced into the dormitories. Once he was gone, all eyes where on Zero who slunk off to a corner of the warehouse. He never wanted to get that close to Victor ever again, he didn't want to see death in the form of Victor ever again. One wrong word and Victor would have unleashed a deadly combo on him, or if he hadn't jumped back fast enough, his entrails would be decorating the floor. His finger went to were the claws had ripped long holes in his shirt and had left red welts on his skin. Damn he was fast for a big man.

Inside the dorm, Victor slammed his fist into a wall and then stripped himself down, fully. He stretched luxuriously and headed for the showers. He'd just got himself into a massive fight and he was covered in blood, dirt and whatever he happened to have been thrown or rolled in. He had the blood of at least five different people on his claws and he was mildly pleased with himself. He felt calmer anyway.

Stepping into the shower, he turned on the water at a high setting. The powerful blast hit him and a lovely temperature and a low moan escaped from his lips as he reached up to rinse his hair through. Filthy water spilled from his body and swirled down the plug-hole. He reached for the shower gel and looked at the scent. 'Soothing jasmine and tangy lime'. He smirked. Stryker had changed the flavour. He lathered himself all over, enjoying the feel of the bubbling, foaming and popping on his skin. He was surprisingly sensitive. He bit his lip and growled as his hands wandered lower, but he left off that for a while. He reached for the thermostat and turned it up and the temperature increases hugely.

After washing all the suds from himself. Victor stepped out of the shower and dried himself. Still stark naked he oiled and moisturised his skin and then brushed his teeth and then cleaned the rest of his nails.

He emerged from the dorm with neatly groomed hair and the base of it was spiked up slightly. A unique touch that only he could pull off. He was wearing a tight white vest and worn jeans with a few rips in them and frayed at the bottom. he wore a black leather belt with the skull of a rat for the buckle. He looked brutal as he strode out and looked around. His chest expanded and deflated as he breathed in and out deeply. His eyes settled on John who threw him a packet of gum. He checked the flavour. 'Mango and Grapefruit with a hint of mint'. He popped one in his mouth and gave the packet back, smirking at John.

"Where the hell to you get this exotic shit, John?" he rumbled good naturedly. The teleporter leant against some boxes and shrugged.

"I just pick it up, mah friend." he replied. Victor nodded and moved past him, going through the door that lead to the ice room.

He entered the room and shivered. All the machinery, ice and metal gave him the creeps. Grey blue eyes scanned the room and nostrils flared to take in the scents. He knew where Azira was, in the recovery room but there was the urge to explore. he did so carefully, not touching anything but taking in the details, prowling on the balls of his feet. His mouth set in a firm line, sometimes curling up in fear or fury at the instruments.

His right ear twitched. Someone was coming. Bounding away from the back of the room, he made for the recovery room and strode to the door. He turned just as a balcony door was opened above him and Stryker appeared on the balcony and gazed down at him. Sabertooth growled and nodded once before entering the recovery room, missing Stryker's cunning grin.

Azira turned over as the door opened and shut again.

Half opening her eyes, she smiled softly as Victor knelt beside her. His hand caressed her face and neck, his nails scratching lightly against her skin, his expression concerned. She lifted her own hand and held his head and stroked his cheek with her thumb. He purred, closing his eyes and leaning into her hand, his own fingers increasing their pressure on her neck and shoulders.

To anyone else, the feel of razor sharp pointed claws on their neck would have made them shiver in fear, but to Azira, it was one of the best feelings ever. Victor's breath washed over her and she wrinkled her nose.

"What on earth is the flavouring in that?" she asked in a confused manner, her voice soft.

"Mango and Grapefruit with a hint of mint." he replied in a low voice, his eyes focused on her features. A smile graced his features, fangs exposed slightly as her next comment reached him.

"Posh, exotic, fanged bastard."

Bringing his hand away from her body, he crouched on all fours next to her, head nuzzling her chest. Azira responded by nibbling his ear, extracting a purr from him. She purred back and soon they were laying together, Victor on top of her, his hands tangled in her warm coloured locks and her hands roaming his powerful back, their purrs mingling to form a feral duet.

Victor lowered his head and titled it slightly, his lips were meat by Aziras' and they shared a soft, passionate lingering kiss. Victor moved to the corner of her mouth and then down her neck.

Azira moaned and arched underneath him.

"Sabertooth..."

Victor moved to straddle her but froze and his head snapped up towards the door as did Aziras as the door was fling back on it hinges.

In the entrance, was Zeros framed and silhouetted shape. Victor let out a snarl of rage.


	9. Probationary Captains of Owsla

Chapter 9

Zero froze, shocked but unbelieving. In front of him was Victor crouched over a softly moaning Azira but then things got ugly as he was spotted.

Before he could even register it, he was on the ground with a snarling Victor right up in his face.

"Haven't you done enough, Agent?" he spat furiously. Aziras' hand appeared on Victors' shoulder and began to pull him away. Victor resisted for a second and then allowed himself to be dragged away but he was still furious.

Azira appeared in front of Zero and waited for him to scramble back onto his feet. Her eyes were hard but not unfriendly. But there was a tinge of embarrassment tinting her cheeks.

"What seems to be the problem, Zero?" she asked.

"The blue prints have been deciphered. Stryker has called a meeting and also, you get to choose your own mutant name. Should be fun." he replied to her.

Azira narrowed her eyes, moving out of the way as Victor barged past them.

"It's one o'clock in the morning Zero. Does Stryker never sleep?" she growled and started to walk forwards, Zero turned and walked at her side. His face was one of casual yet irritable indifference.

"I haven't got a clue about that one, Azira. All I know is that he's loosing his grip on sanity." replied the marksman in a low voice which betrayed nothing.

Azira nodded and they entered the boardroom together and sat down next to each other, all eyes were on Stryker as he stood to address them all. A few technicians were last to enter the room and door slid shut.

"Right then, thank you all for attending this." started Stryker looking around and his eyes settling on Azira.

"As you all know, the main band of the team went down to Warption Arms Lab, a few days back and confiscated the mini disk that held vital information about weapon updates and orders." he held up the disk to show what he meant. A low clapping started as the main team were congratulated on their success.

"Now it took a few hours but the disk was eventually de coded and their secrets were revealed to us and the updates are underway now. I shall be reading out what exactly is going on in a second but now, I think our attention should be turned to the newest member of our team. Azira, please rise." he said with a graceful nod in her direction.

Azira felt all eyes on her as she pushed back the chair and stood up, her eyes fixed on Stryker, her expression neutral and calm. Stryker started speaking again.

"Azira has only been on our team for three days but has taken part in a daring escapade and saved the life of Agent Zero." started Stryker. "This has been unheard of and an example of what real elite courage is, and for this, Azira, I am promoting you to probationary Captain of Strategies and weaponry."

Azira felt herself flush as the room exploded with clapping and cheering, it died down as Stryker carried on speaking though.

"As a mark of this, one of the recently modified weapons, The VoltSlasher-09Z, is yours. Use it well." finished Stryker as he produced a finely curved sword with shark fin flick in the middle. The handle was wrapped with black leather and had a blue gem encrusted in it. This was passed down to Azira who accepted it with grace and sat down again, buckling the weapon to her waist.

"Now, the results of the upgrades and who is getting what.

John Wraith, you've been assigned the upgraded version of the Remington870." A flash and the image of the huge gun was portrayed in the screen above revolving slowly.

"It can now shoot any choice of bullets, a laser stream at any concentration and size and well as being able to be folded over to become a more compact size. This gun will not be picked up by any scanner of security cameras. However hard they try. As well as this," the screen now changed to an image of an AK-47 "The upgrade of an Ak-47 is now yours. A retractable blade has been fitted to the top and the fire speed increased ten-fold."

His gaze now turned to Zero.

"Agent Zero. You'll be having the upgrade of the MAG machine gun. The bullets have been fitting with ultra violet and infa-red light and will burn your victim from the inside out."

A grin from Zero as he leant back and nodded, impressed with his lot.

One more an image flickered up, but this time it had two swords, one wavy and one curved.

"These are for Azira and Wade. Azira you get the Japanese Kris. The tip of this will always be coated with a deadly poison and the blade can be heated to 600 degrees Celsius without melting. Wade, the same goes for your new Samurai sword."

He looked at Victor.

"You, Victor will be getting the upgrade of the most powerful crossbow available. The tip of the arrow is filled with a combination of poison, infa-red light and ultra violet light, a bit like Zero's bullet. They explode on impact. The range has increased sixty fold. Your Hummer is also being upgraded. The engine is being replaced with a Mercedes V20 6.3 litre engine. It hasn't even come out on the market yet. Top speed will be just over 250mph." he finished flicking down the images of the modified hummer.

Azira didn't dare look over at him, for some odd reason.

"As standard though, you all get kitted out with some other equipment and you all get the same things. These will include a modified Desert Eagle with the combo bullets and normal bullets, and portable guided missiles filled with Hydrochloric acid, poison and nitrous oxide."

Stryker pulled out a small wrist set and put it on.

"This is what it looks like. An over large watch. It had 20 missiles in it but don't drop it. The missiles will explode on impact with anything." he warned them looking around again.

"Lastly though, we have two new addictions to our air craft, both modified in so many ways that if I tried to tell you, we'd all be dead by the time I finished. The Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt and Dassault Breguet Mirage 2000 are now at our service as well as one more stealth plane. Thank you all for listening."

Clapping ensued around the room and Azira glanced down at her new weapon at her waist and grinned. Probationary Captain of strategy and Weaponry, eh? She's better not mess this one up. But then again, without Victor to take the two shots in the back for her, she wouldn't be here today. Oh yes, she had seen what he did for her and she couldn't let it slip. She cleared her throat.

"Sir, can I just say, I'm, grateful for the promotion, but it was Victor Creed who should actually be receiving this. He took two shots that were meant for me, in his back and therefore saved my life. If he hadn't got his mutant ability to heal, he would be dead right now. So I owe a lot to him." she finished, her eyes once more locked on Stryker.

There was a tense silence and then Stryker spoke, his voice was tense.

"Indeed Azira, there's that and the matter of your mutant name to go over." he looked across at Victor.

"Creed. You've also been promoted to probationary captain. But only of Weaponry." he stated. Victor nodded, slightly surprised at this turn of events but he wouldn't turn it down.

"Azira, your mutant name if you've chosen one, please."

"Phantom, sir." she said clearly. Stryker nodded.

"Very well, Paynn. You're all dismissed. And remember, we're laying low for around a month, so don't do anything unnecessary. Dismissed."

The board room cleared quickly and Stryker departed last.

Back in the dormitory, Azira was tapped on the shoulder by Wade.

"Hey, tomorrow, I'll teach you how to use that thing if you'd like." he smiled. Azira grinned back, settling her weapon down.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you Wade."

"It's my pleasure, Captain." he replied.


	10. Everybody Dance Now

Chapter 10

It had been a good few weeks since Azira had been promoted to Probationary Captain, and she had done well under the title. Not so for Victor Creed, he shrugged off the title and carried on as per normal for him. So Stryker left him too it.

Azira had watched him carefully, having been appointed as head of the team, she wasn't scared he may over throw her, but just scared he'd do something stupid to endanger the team. But it was the apparent stupidity of Major William Stryker that Azira had to watch out for.

He was slowly manipulating Victor and Azira feared that one occasion, he would send Victor after the beast known as Logan and something horrible would happen.

One a humid, dark day in June, Aziras' fears were confirmed. She was lying stretched out on her animal rug, reading a novel called Born to be Free, when a flash and a damp "pop" distracted her and she snapped her head around to the right. One eyebrow raised as John slung one arm around her waist. he was panting, sweat beaded on his forehead and there was a gash down one side of his face.

**"Azira! We've got to go. Victor is out of control. We need the whole team. I'll transport you there."**

Before she could say anything, they were at the location. Actually, they were a few streets away. Azira was concerned and as she turned into a Polar Bear hybrid, she demanded to know everything. What she heard did not surprise her so much. But she was furious that Stryker had some part in this.

Victor had been fuming a few days before hand, just after handing in his Captain resignation and Stryker had thought he needed something to do...so he sent him after Logan.

Azira had listened to this information with a passive face, well as passive as an angry Polar Bear can look. John stepped back as the female in front of him reared him. As a Polar Bear, she was a lot bigger than him. Her voice was the same, if not with an animalistic hint.

**"Right then, let's see if I can do something about this pathetic behaviour."** she growled and span around.

She extended quickly into a loping run, a fast loping run at that. Head swung from side to side, scenting her team and Victor. Azira shot past a bar and started violently as the wall exploded and Victor came through it, on top of another man, long claws embedded in the others back, and even longer adimantium claws protruding from his back.

Azira stood back to watch for a while.

In the fight, Victor bit back a snarl of pain as Logan claws where ripped from his body and swung out blindly, feeling the tips rip through something, he chanced to swing his head around to where he thought Logan was, teeth bared and ready to bite down.

Instead of his teeth connecting at all, he was dealt a clawed backhand slap from Logan that sent him twisting through the air and into a pile of bins which collapsed on him.

From underneath the bins, he could see Logan standing in a ready position, claws extended and muscles flexing. Then his expression changed from one of fury to one of pure awe and fear. Victor heaved his shoulders upwards, thinking he had got to Logan, flinging back the bins but he himself cowered when a huge Polar Bear reared behind him, slashing the bins in half and crushing them with its teeth. Victors' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He ducked as a huge paw came driving towards him, but his head snapped around and followed it as it went crashing into Logan.

Azira roared and charged forwards, scattering the bins being throws by Victors shoulders, foam flying from her maw. Her physique flexed efficiently as she swung for Logan and sprang at the offending mutant, her fast travelling limb connecting squarely with his head and sending him through another wall and then some.

Landing and spinning on her front paws she stood her ground in front of Victor, fangs bared and azure eyes narrowed. A hip-hop remix reached her ears and she couldn't help but lift her head and look in its direction. Three of her team mates landed next to her. Fred, Zero and John. She issued orders.

**"Fred, disable Logan. John and Zero. Get Victor back to the compound. Restrain him and tell Stryker I want to speak to him. Zero. You will be in the same room as both of us since I can't trust Stryker. Get going."** she commanded sharply and turned away from them, ready to stalk through the hole in the wall.

She was stopped by Zero who put one hand on her huge furry shoulder. She could feel his fingers caressing the muscles softly.

**"What are you doing now?"** he asked.

**"Getting some food. I'll meet you back there."** she grunted, shrugging him off. She was in a shite mood.

Moving purposefully through the hole in the wall, she ignored the scream and shouts from the people inside and stalked over to the bar. Swiping a bottle of WKD Blue from the shelf, she opened it with the teeth and then downed it in one go, sniffed around the tables, grabbed a whole roast chicken from under the noses of a petrified couple, finished it in a few cracks of her jaw and stalked out the same hole again.

Once out of site, she transformed into a cheetah, gave herself the stamina of a Timber Wolf and sped off.


	11. Make Your Mind Up

Chapter 11

A scent wafted across her sensitive nose, only momentarily, but enough to make her pull up and stop. Her claws dug into the ground and she skidded a good 100m meters or so before she halted her progress and gravity brought her head back to reality. Azira scrambled up quickly and shook herself quickly before trotting back the way she came, nose in the after and small nostrils flaring, catching the scent once more and following it eagerly.

What ever made her do such a thing? Why was it so interesting to her?

Delicate paws trotted through the first alleyway and her skull tilted upwards, eyes now locked with a pair of lush chocolate brown ones, flickering with a pink-purple fire. Azira gasped and her hind dipped as she took a step back. For some reason, she felt like melting under his, quite literally, smouldering gaze.

The male in question was wearing a nicely fitting leather jacket and a smart dark violet shirt and was holding a trilby lightly in his left hand. Azira eyes were drawn to where his trilby was placed and then back to the strangers face. He had a charming pair of eyes, his lips her lush but not to plump and full of colour. His face was rough yet angelic and he held the look of someone who knew how to look after himself.

Azira blinked once, expecting him to have disappeared, but no, he was still there and still looking pointedly at her. She mrowled up at him, getting a smirk from him.

Lowering her aching skull and shaking her head slowly, Azira transformed into her normal human self and looked up again, flicking hr auburn tresses from her features. She called up to him softly.

**"Are you going to come down, or should I come up?"** she called playfully.

**"Ma cherie, there is no need for you to inconvenience yourself**," he purred. **"I shall come down and we may sort out our....how would you say....differences."**

Azira stepped back warily as he flung himself over the fire escape barrier and landed a few footfalls in front of her. He straightened up gracefully. For a while, they just looked at each other for a while, indecisive of what to do with each other. Azira moved around and the other male did the same. They circled each other slowly, eyes locked with each others. Azira had no idea why she lunged at him, maybe to get closer to him, to tackle and fell him? No idea.

She growled and lunged forcefully at him and went for his throat. Almost at once, she felt hands on her wrists, spinning her around and then slamming her back into something hard but sculpted. His chest and body. She was pressed snugly into him, moulding against him. Azira snarled and struggled against his powerful hold but calmed as he tightened his hold and hushed her with a soothing voice. He had a strong accent but a voice that could make any female melt.

**"Shh, easy ma cherie. I'm not going to hurt you."** he purred into her ear.

Azira gritted her teeth, but it didn't stop the moan from escaping and her head arched back onto one of his shoulders. It was as firm as his chest. She whimpered and shuddered against his hold, her legs giving way somewhat.

**"Who are you?"** she murmured softly, her voice sounding hollow and small in the empty alleyway. She mental snarled at this, she wasn't used to being insignificant, even when Victors massive bulk was covering her. Her yowls of pain and pleasure matched his when she was with him, why did her voice leave her now with this man? So many questions, so little time. She whimpered again as his legs nudged between her thighs to steady her. She hated her body for letting him do this to her, turn her own senses against her. His long hair brushed against her neck and his breath trickled through his parted lips, ending cool and soothing on her shoulders and sliding down her body.

**"My name, is Remy LeBeau."** he replied in that silky voice of his. Azira gulped softly and then another soft whimper escaped her as she felt his arms slipping from around her body. Turning her head to the left slightly, she witnessed the flame leave his beautiful orbs, his lips twisted upwards in a comforting smile and he stepped away from her.

Azira turned on her own heel to look at him, her eyes narrowed and hooded, mouth with a neutral expression and her posture was one of a wary hunter, but her voice was guarded yet friendly.

**"Remy LeBeau. I'm known as Captain Azira Paynn. Many know me as, Phantom."** she returned, her voice low, contrasting with his care-free, accented tones. Her hair hung around her like a mane and her muscles flowed.

Remy blinked slowly and regarded her from under hooded eyes, taking in her stance and her mannerisms. He flicked his handsome features upwards and then levelled them again, his statement flowed freely and seemed to relax her since she straightened up.

**"It is a pleasure to know you, Azira. Many know myself as Gambit."** A smirk as he regarded the smooth motions of the spitfire in front of him.

Azira growled and regarded him coolly. The darkness around them was only lit by the mist and the streetlights, they could not see each other full, this only heightened each others mistrust of each other. Again she let out a husky growl that was countered with a raised eyebrow.

The silence was growing, almost deafening and the sound of Azira shifting on the harsh cobbles almost made both of them jump. She swallowed.

**"I'm sorry for attacking you. I don't know what came over me."** her voice softened at the end and she looked down and then back up at him. His smile had broadened but the calm arrogance had not left his eyes, but there was something else there as well. He was trying to figure her out.

**"You were with Victor, and that only says you're working for Team X. Under Stryker's orders." **he rumbled. Azira's eyes snapped to his face. There was no point in denying it any longer.

**"You're right. I'm the Captain of Weaponry and Strategies."** she informed him, backing away towards the exit of the alleyway, in-case he decided to fight. His eyes had lit up again. She lowered her head but kept her gaze on him, keeping him in the line of view, her flame tresses flicking in the coarse wind.

**"What do you plan to do about it, Cajun?"** she challenged in a low voice.

He changed position instantly, his nose wrinkling and teeth bared somewhat. He crouched and then jumped, up and backwards, flipping back onto his staircase.

Azira snarled and morphed in a tiger and leapt up after him, claws extended and teeth bared. She reached the banister and roared in pain as the tip of his staff drove into her shoulder. Lashing out, she scored across his chest and tumbled backwards, landing on her feet neatly and charging back up at a different angle.

Gambit countered her next pounce by holding his staff across his body and pushing backwards. Azira hit it with some force and bounced off, landing with paw toes splayed and teeth bared. The cause of the fight was unknown. They were both just getting rid of tension.

her large head followed him as he flipped and bounded up to the roofs of the buildings, glancing back, quickly and then disappearing. A challenge.

She took it with a roar and morphed into a Leopard. They had speed and superior agility.

Bounding up the walls and using her element of speed she cleared the top of the roof like it was jump and came crashing down on Gambit, teeth locked into his staff which glowed with kinetic energy.

He growled in her face and span the staff, flipping her round and round before landing a kick to her side and sent her skidding across the roof. She got up again almost immediately and speed after him, ramming into him and biting down and his wrist. She would have broken it if she hadn't been stabbed through the paw and pinned to the roof top.

Gambit quickly kicked her in the jaw and then side kicked her in the chest. This time, Azira didn't get up that quickly.

They circled each other and Azira spoke. Blood bubbled in her throat and trickled from her jaws, her paw was mangled and there was a puncture hole in her shoulder cleft. Blood and fluids came from that as well, mixing on the floor.

**"LeBeau, you fight well. It's a shame we cannot become allies."** she rasped at him, transforming back into a human and wiping the blood away and holding her arm and then letting go of it again.

**"But lovers are something we can become."** he countered smoothly stalking towards her. Azira snarled at the male coming towards her, she snapped once and charged at him. He met her with the staff and span her round again. Catching her in mind air and holding her tightly, lips inches from her. He growled low in his throat.

**"I am Victors."** she ground out at him. This only made his smile broaden.

**"You may be ours both."** he replied. **"You are his play thing, Creed is only out for sex and blood. I'm out for that and more." **he replied.

Azira growled and struggled from his grip. Twisting free and standing to face him. he head down but eyes up, a sneer on her face.

His was neutral and calm. Her sneer dropped and she backed away from him. His last words would dictate her movements and actions for a few months coming and rang in her ears as she turned into a black house cat and disappeared from view.

**"Remember, Captain. Lovers."**


	12. La Vie Bohme

Chapter 12

She arrived back at the island very late at night and morphed into a Black Wolf. Her dorsal stripe stood out vividly against her now ebony pelt. Her left paw hurt like crazy and her shoulder wound hadn't cleared up one bit. Fluid still bubbled from the wound. Remy's staff had punctured a few veins and the constant movement hadn't helped her. Her paws fell unevenly on the rough gravelled ground and she pulled the warehouse door open with just a little bit of effort and limped in.

She laid her ears back and looked around; there were a few people up, Wade, Fred, Stryker and Zero. She barked loudly, causing them all to jump and she turned into her normal human self. Her hair hung around her, no longer like a mane, but had lost volume and her face was pained. She groaned at stood up straighter and blood dripped down her back. Flexing her shoulder, she popped a few ligaments back into place and almost collapsed with pain.

She was quickly supported by Zero who rushed forward quickly. She tilted her head upwards and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered before fainting from the pain.

Zero sighed and his mouth became a tight line of concern. She was referring to when he had been shrugged off when he tried to approach her in her Polar Bear state. Looking at Stryker who nodded, he carried her through another door and carefully plonked her into an ice bath and stood back to stir the ice and watch for her to come back up.

Resting his elbows back on a metal table of some sort, Zero turned his head away and wasn't prepared for Azira to burst back up with a shout of:

**"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH STRYKER AND HIS MOTHERFUCKING GAMES!"**

Zero raised and eyebrow and predicted that if Stryker didn't die now, he would wake up very, very sore.

Azira chest heaved as warmth returned to her body, her head snapped towards Zero and she motioned with one hand.

**"Towel."** she growled at him and was handed one immediately. She took it and wrapped it around her soaking body. Getting out of the ice bath, the furious female padded towards the door that led to the superheated recovery room.

Opening to door, she was glad to find no-one there. She allowed a smirk to grace her features before motioning for Zero to follow her and shutting the door behind him. Azira padded swiftly into another room to get changed and emerged a few moments later, wearing a white long sleeved crop top with the black and white snarling face of a tiger on it, black torn jeans with a chain belt and a studded collar, her hair was still slightly wet and tied back in a pony tail.

Tossing the towel onto the lower bunk of the bed that was provided; she sprang lightly onto the top bunk and rested her head on the rails there, just

above Zero's head. Her eyelids lowered and her breathing slowed as she relaxed and breathed in his sophisticated scent.

The rustle of Zero frame moving against the metal brought her back from her half dozing state and she titled her head so the she was half looking into his eyes. For a while they both just stayed like that, enjoying each other company in silence, a few smiles passed between them, before Azira snorted and started to laugh. She pushed herself forward and then flipped around so she was hanging off the top bunk, but upside down, and still smiling, her laugh coming out slightly husky because of her position. Her eyes were still on the Agent at her side and her eyes roamed up and down his body, her laugh trickling to a purr as the male moved to face her, their heads at different angels but they were still eyes to eye.

Zero chanced to run a hand over her face and that only made her purr louder and turn into his caress.

**"What was so funny?"** he asked. Azira grinned at this.

**"That's the funny thing,"** she replied reaching down and stealing a remote from the tall side table and checking it over and then switching on the Hi-fi system and going to the track _"La Vie Boehme_" by _"Rent"_ and turning the volume down slightly.

**"A line from 'Snakes on a Plane' came into my head just as I started to recover and I was horribly angry...and then that happened!"** she laughed, her chest jerking slightly. Zero snickered and touched his forehead to hers and held her as they laughed together for a while. Zero was the one who stopped laughing first and nuzzled Azira gently yet passionately. Azira responded by purring and deepening the embrace.

Zeros hands left her face and went to the guns at side, and then put them up by Azira, pushing them onto the bed. Azira pushed them further onto the soft mattress with her hand, rather fascinated by them but she could check them out later, there was a more pressing matter. Her head went back to its original position and her breath left her as she found Zeros' proximity to her even closer and his fingers tracing the contours of her exposed neck and face gently.

One hand slid to her partly exposed chest and the other found its way to her straining stomach, his face was seriously lustful and his eyes darkened.

Azira growled and nudged him with her nose and angled her head slightly, the response was him moving tantalisingly close, breath sliding over her.

**"What did you ever see in him?"** was the whispered question, referring to Victor. Before Azira could even answer, Zeros' lips her one hers, basically eating her mouth out. She responded with as much vigour, biting him and sucking away the pain. She growled and slid back up onto the bed. Her back had started to hurt from, her upside down position causing stress on her vertebrae and wounded shoulder.

**"Get up here, marksman."** she snarled at him, whilst backing off to the end of the bed.

Zero complied by swinging himself up, pivoting in a crouch and facing her and prowling forward, flexing his shoulders, his thin shirt outlining his muscles nicely.

Azira found herself thrown onto her back and Zeros lips back on hers, his body creating delicious friction as he ground his hips against hers. Azira groaned

into his kiss and flung her legs around his waist, pulling him down and arching up at the same time.

A powerful surge of pleasure roared through her body and she threw her head back and let out a cry of raw pleasure.

Zero growled and fastened his teeth into her neck and pushed upwards with his hips, getting another whimper from the female under him.

Azira groaned and reached down to undo his trousers and ripped his belt off with her nails and pushed the restricting material to the other end of the bed.

Zero proceeded to take her jeans off with his teeth and succeeded swiftly, reaching up with his neck, he licked her through the material of her pants. Azira let out a jagged whimper and arched towards his tongue, but it was gone as had the last of the resistance.

Zero collapsed on top of her and his lips went to hers once more. Deftly flicking the covers over both of them, Zero drove into her with one thrust, sheathing himself completely and revelling in the feel of her muscles clenching around him.

They made love in frantic motion, pain spiked and faded and bliss was only heightened.

Zero hissed quietly into her ear and Azira bit down on his shoulder, the both tensed and came together, shuddering at their release and at the numerous feelings caressing their nerves.

Their breathing was harsh yet quiet and a soft whine was let out by Azira was Zero pulled out from her.

-

That night, they slept together, knowing most of the team, including Stryker would not dare disturb Azira since many of them were in disgrace.


	13. We Meet Again Ma Cherie

Chapter 13

That incident but Azira back another two months, plus the injuries she had sustained in the bigger heist whilst trying to save Zero had weakened her as well and that had affected her a lot. Her body was exhausted and she had sleep for three weeks straight but now, she was nearing the end of her two months and her body was regaining its old strength.

She rolled her shoulders back as she put away her Japanese Kris, the wavy sword given to her by Stryker. She had just ended her practise session by herself, carving up hunks for meat and very solid models of different people. Her back was to the door

of the dojo which was situated in the woods on the island and she was sure she was alone.

She wore a black tank top with the straps crossing over at the back and it was cropped to just above her belly button. Loose linen black shorts adorned her lower half and the puncture wound scar showed up nicely between her left shoulder blade and her muscles on her back and arms stood out as she tried to relax.

Air swirled against her hot skin and evaporated some of the sweat. Azira sighed and leant back slightly into the breeze before she realised that there WAS a breeze and that there SHOULDN'T be. She whipped round and her eyes blazed on the open door.

She quickly changed into an otter. Yes, an otter. Why? She had no idea, but the cuteness drew an "Awwww!" from the supposed spy.

Azira instantly span round, morphing into a black wolf. She faced the direction of the sound, hackles bristling and teeth bared, a low growl trickling from her curled lips. The voice was silent for a while and then she heard in an unconcerned but impressed tone.

"Well, maybe, not so 'aww', ma cherie."

She dropped her threatening attitude immediately and morphed back into her human form, and giving the shadows a confused look which changed to one of aloof regard as none other than Remy LeBeau, or Gambit, stepped from them.

There was silence and the tension crackled as Gambit flexed his shoulders and strode across the room towards her. Azira stood passively, chin up and back straight and only breathed out lightly as Remy's hands went softly to her hips and applied pressure, chest close to her own and pushing his hips to hers and grinding himself against her slightly, getting a shivering intake of breath. He had watched her all morning and he had witnessed her teasing Victor in the woods. Rolling on her back like a cat in heat. He inched his head round and angled it so it was to the side and his lips grazed against her skin.

"Submit to me." he ordered in a whisper.

A rush of lust exploded in her abdomen and she whimpered, pushing herself into him and sliding down onto the floor, Remy followed her with his eyes and once she was in a submissive position, took the opportunity to take a dominant position over her, towering over her body, shoulders pushed forward somewhat. He lowered his head and kissed her firmly. slowly yet softly on the side of the neck, running his hand sensually along her side and up her leg which had been raised and pressed again his

hips and side.

Remy lowered his body and went down on his knees and pressed himself against Aziras' warm centre. he growled and slapped his hand back to the top of her thigh and dragged upwards, his arousal hardening quickly. It took a lot of his self control not to thrust forward and ruin his chances of getting her.

It was his legendary self control that made him such a sensual lover. he would seem calm and collected whilst his charge was underneath his whining and wriggling, begging for his cock. Azira wasn't quite at that point but she had started bucking fitfully against him. Gambit had just pressed himself harder against her and was grinding his hips in a slow circle so hard it almost hurt him but the pain seared through the female.

He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes, his own dark eyes flickering with the familiar red/pink/purple flame. Her eyes were a dark blue and her centre was burning with lust and she moaned loudly, licking her lips. Remy's husky voice filtered down to her.

"Tell me, who do you belong to? Who owns your very soul?"

"I - I'm yours, LeBeau." she whispered in a serrated voice. Her body aching for him. Heavy pounding footsteps alerted them to the both of them to the presence of Victor Creed, and by the sound of it, he was on all fours and running, hard.

Remy reared up, pinpointed the direction of the sound and dived back down to Azira mouth and kissed her hard, she responded harder, their tongues battling together franticly before he reared up again, grabbed his staff and vaulted out of a window.

Victor reached the entrance to the dojo, teeth bared and nostrils flaring, smelling the heat and arousal. He took in the sight of a breathless, aroused Azira on the floor and stalked over to her, making a mental note of the scent. He stood over her, on all fours, just like Gambit had and grazed his teeth over her collar bone, drawing the most lustful moan from her throat he had ever heard. He was instantly hard. Azira chest rose and feel hugely and she panted out a last plead to him.

"Finish me off..."


	14. Fly On The Wall

Chapter 14 - Fly on the Wall

And now, dear readers, a time and style jump, of epic proportions. Enjoy!

A year had passed and Azira was still Captain of Team X and still her horrible mistrust of Stryker persisted in her mind even though she was getting quite a few luxuries from him. Her own office for one. She hadn't been surprised when she found out the whole place was rigged with cameras. Bradley and Fred had quickly dealt with that though. The only good things about all of this palaver, was that the team was working together a lot more efficiently and have developed a much deeper bond as a family than Stryker had ever realised. That would be his downfall, but now, pacing her officer as her customary black wolf, Azira was busy plotting more than just the downfall of some disillusioned General.

On the windowsill perched a man, his head facing away from her movements, looking out the window, down on the ground below, what he saw there was his own business. Azira had finally 'chosen' a mate. She had courted all three men for a while but Victor had become un-controllable and after his latest escapade, she had been in such a mood with him that she refused to have anything to do with him. He was still part of the team though and she looked out for him, although her feelings for him had evaporated. Gambit was still sticking around; trying to court her from time to time, but it was rarer now that she had a pair of eyes on her most of the time.

Azira had changed a lot of things about her as well. In the year and a half she had been in Team X and the six or so months she had been recovering and recuperating the Team, she had become more drawn into herself, more cunning, more dangerous and the worst thing to have as an enemy. She was considered more dangerous than Victor now; she had become unpredictable, temperamental and ruthlessly cool. She suited her 'mate' then. She glanced up at him, nothing more than a silhouette against the light streaming from the window, but there was no mistaking that chiselled jaw. She smirked but carried on pacing, her tail just flowing with her body, but not moving from side to side. She swore she was wearing a hole in the carpet.

In the background, the song "Indestructible" by "Disturbed" played at a medium level. Chosen by her from her own iPod. The song suited her. She did seem indestructible. Her fighting skills were honed, she used the power of flight more and was far more accurate than she had ever been and her tactics always won out. Now her ear perked up and she spun towards the door as footsteps sounded closer and closer. Her tail twitched and the male at the window seemed to disappear.

The black wolf turned into a black jaguar and she went to the window and sat there, facing outwards but her eyes looked to the side, she could see the man who had been there a second ago clearly and they were watching each other. Azira heard the door open and a mixture of anger and panic flashed in her eyes and her tail twitched in agitation and she got a sympathetic glanced from the dark eyes unseen to her left. She voice came out strong as she felt a hand coming down on her shoulder. She spoke before it even touched her fur.

**"Touch me, General, and I will rip your head from your body."**

The hand withdrew, but slowly and a raspy chuckle sounded from behind her that set her teeth on edge. It certainly put a scowl on the face of the man at her window ledge. Azira let a growl trickle from her jaws.

**"What do you want, Stryker?"** she asked in a low voice. His company was not welcomed at all here. Even though there had been silence when Azira was with her mate, it had been one of comfortable companionship, not like this at all. You could basically hear the tension screaming in the air. She flickered her ears around a bit and she found out quickly that the general was by himself and there was no-one at the door. She narrowed her eyes. This seemed suspicious.

**"I was just coming to check on my favourite captain. See how you are, that's all**." he drawled. Azira scoffed lightly.

**"I'm your only Captain, General. And I'm fine, thank you for your concern."** she said, finally facing him, narrowed electric blue eyes seeming to have no pupil. An un-nerving sight. Their noses were inches apart and Azira had curled her lip to expose one fang. An unpleasant expression if ever there was one. Stryker tried to keep his calm, but in the face of such anger, it was hard.

So it was true, she had become more dangerous but strangely enough, getting rid of her wasn't an option. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he couldn't. He had found no way of killing her at all. She was too quick, too strong and it was made worse that she didn't have healing factor so he felt even more of a fool. Stryker dipped his head and decided it was time to make himself scarce. Today's was not the day to press her about finding that damn Wolverine. He turned his back on her and strode out of the door, quicker than he had come in, for sure.

A rasping sigh and the jaguar stepped down from the window sill and transformed into a sleek, streamlined human female. Azira Paynn. She stood at a good 5ft 10 and weighed a hefty 10.5st. Her hair was tied into a tight pony tail and died black at the end; her electric blue eyes just had that little more of a lethal edge to them. Her lower half was clad is dark tight jeans that covering steel toe-capped army boots. A triple spiked belt adorned her hips. She wore a tank top with fishnet rips in at and it was pulled close to her body, her muscles showing underneath it and her bare skin rippled in the light. She wore a plain leather choker and fingerless gloved with spikes on each knuckle and leather wrist bands, each with a triple row of smooth spike but on her left arm, she wore a tusk mix gauntlet. She had several piercings in her ears as well, most near to top in a pirate like fashion, but despite all of these, she was still stunningly beautiful.

Her head turned slightly to the side.

**"You can come out now, Agent."** she said softly and almost in a heartbeat, he was behind her, his hands roaming her smooth stomach as she stood still and leant against him. He nudged her ear a few times with his nose, breathing softly before planted nips along her jaw line and neck, shivering as Aziras' deep yet quiet moan echoed in his ears.

Now she responded by lifting her arm and putting them around his neck and leaning her head back into him, getting a glimpse of his finely chiselled features from the side and above as he worked on her neck. She smirked and started to sway as the next song came on, a Michael Jackson tribute, a remix of all his songs.

The feeling of peace between the two was something of legend as Zero matched her pace at the dance, his mouth inches from her neck as they danced, just letting the sounds flow over them and he embraced her as she turned around and faced him, their noses touching. Azira closed her eyes and put her head on his chest, under his chin and swayed to the music, her arms still around his neck and his hands on her hips, she pressed into him and baked him against the chair. Zero sat down smoothly, leaning against the headrest, back to the door and Azira straddled him gently, their eyes locked on each other and noses touching so very gently.

Their lips met so gently, so softly, brushing against each other before meshing together and letting their tongues get involved. A low growl from Zeros' throat as he deepened the intimate embrace, feeling Azira smirking against him he pulled free and looked at her, his hand coming to stroke her cheek and the other hand wandering lower to stroke her somewhere else. Azira lent into his hand and murred softly at the feelings in stoked in her, whispering his name into his palm and giving into his hand, riding it with vigour as he stroked her through the material. Azira whimpered against his lips and pushed down harder, looking at him quizzically when he pulled his hand away and kissed her briefly again.

**"What is it?"**

Zero looked around, uneasy suddenly. If he had fur, it would be standing up on end. Azira climbed smoothly off him and they both stood up. Azira didn't transform into any animal form for dignity reasons, since she would still be aroused in that form. But now, they both glanced around the office, unsure of what was giving off such an odd feeling. They were being watched, Zero was sure of that. Then before Azira had a chance to get her senses together, he pulled her into the nearest closest and shut the door, covering her mouth. And not a moment too soon. Stryker came barrelling in there with two guards and they looked around the room. The window was still open and Stryker ran to it and looked out, not quite believing that Azira could have escaped quite so fast.

This was all watched from the keyhole of the cabinet.

**"Damn that woman and her shape shifting abilities. This will have to wait, men."** grunted Stryker and proceeded to walk smoothly out of the office with the two armed guards closer behind him and both Zero and Azira heard him muttering to himself.

They waited for about five minutes, making sure that Stryker had completely gone. Azira slid out of the cabinet first and looked around cautiously before Zero joined her, his movements cautious as well. They looked at each through narrowed eyes. Something was going down, and whatever is was, it wasn't going to be good. They looked at each other and then departed in different ways to assemble the team

Zero and Azira successfully assembled the team in the dormitory and Azira was in her customary black wolf transformation and was addressing the small group in front of her. She was glad they were still together. Courtesy of John and victor, they were talking over several bowls of spicy chicken wings and legs, with Pepsi, popcorn and several different types of salad. Azira was next to Victor this time, chewing thoughtfully on a chicken wing. The silence was one of brooding but they were all thinking the same things. Something had to be done about Stryker. He was driving them all to the brink of madness.

**"So then, you sure you have no clue what he's planning?"** asked Wade. Azira shook her head.

**"If you had been in the same position with a feral, I'm sure they would have picked up what he was saying."** smirked Victor. Flicking one of her ears. Azira growled at him through and mouthful of chicken. He returned the favour. Before long a full out snarling and growling competition was going on between them. It was stopped as soon as they both jumped to their feet. No-one wanted blood everywhere at this point. Wade held back Azira and Fred held back Victor. Azira looked away first and lay down, her head on her tail, as she curled up. Victor settled down as well, body strung out behind him, a low growl in his throat. Azira just looked ahead, eyes fixed on the wall and she slowly transformed back into her human form. Wade was next to her, leaning on her a little. She wasn't the one to mind though. Wade was funny, if a little on the dangerously insane. She allowed him to snuggle down and then he whipped out a Katana and started sharpening it. Azira sighed and went for another chicken leg.

**"What's the worst case scenario, guys?"** she finally asked in a monotone voice, blue eyes scanning the group of men. Victor looked away and Zero shook his head. A feeling of dread settled on the group when everyone looked towards Wade who gave a sheepish half-smile. Azira narrowed her eyes at the man leaning on her and shifted so his head fell off her and onto the floor. Turning round, she looked at him, now remembering his connection to Stryker. She looked him dead in his eyes. His red-brown eyes flickered with uncertainty. She sighed and walked past him, transforming into a horse as she went, flicking her head, telling him to follow her. Wade got up with a sigh, running his hands through his brown hair. She could feel Zeros' eyes on her, but she didn't care. Wade had information, she needed it. Her neck arched as she felt Wade vault onto her. She stood sideways at the door and he opened it, letting Azira trot out quickly. As she did so, her ears were flicking backwards and forwards, listing for any sign of Stryker.

About an hour later, Azira arrived back, her hair a little bit of a mess, but apart from that, she was fine, but she returned alone. She glanced at Victor who sniffed once and bared one fang. Azira shook her head, he was jumping to conclusions. She went back to her original place and sat down, head hanging. She spoke two words.

**"Genetic testing."**


	15. Moves Like Jagger

Chapter 15 – Moves Like Jagger

The group sat around listlessly for the rest of the day, keeping out of Strykers' way, and keeping their heads low. Wade stuck close to Azira for most of the day, the two patrolled the grounds, snacked by the nuclear reactors and chatted in the training rooms. But it wasn't as chummy as it all looked; Wade was doing some serious information relaying and Azira some serious listening and idea plotting.

The two returned at dusk to the hanger and went straight to the dormitories to join the rest of the recruits. Wade was strangely quiet as he hunkered down next to Bradley and John. Azira went straight to Zero and slid under the sheets next to him. The Agent seemed to be asleep, but as Aziras' head appeared at the top of the sheets and she lay down fully, she felt his arm snake round her waist and pull her closer, his hand sliding down her belly. Azira bit her lip as he nuzzled the back of her neck discreetly, before he sat up himself and nodded to Bradley who dimmed the lights. He slide back down in the sheets and nipped at the females' neck before speaking in a low voice, so everyone could hear.

"**Well, what did you find out? What have we all been working for?" **he asked. The room was mildly dark, and silhouettes could be made out and Wade gently shook his head, signalling that he had had enough. Azira spoke in a low and tired voice.

"**It's genetic testing as we've never seen it before. He gathering the very essence of out powers and pooling them together inside a body but also, I think he'll need a way to control this new...mutant...so I've been brainstorming ways of doing this. What I've come up with is not pleasant and this whole experience will be extremely painful for the one tested on."** She stopped slowly and leant on her elbows and hung her head. She could feel the tension in the air and she looked up, eyes are bright and hard as iron.

"**We need to get out of here...now."**

888

The next morning, Azira stretched and yawned, getting up as slowly as possibly but wide awake at the same time, taking in her surroundings, eyes slowly roving over the group, taking in their movements as they prowled and milled around the dormitories, unwilling to go outside the door in the light of last nights' chat. Azira grunted and levered herself up onto her elbows before getting up, collecting the appropriate utensils and heading towards the bathroom to clean and freshen up.

When she returned, dressed in a black tank, dark blue torn jeans and a black zip up hoodie with her hair tied back into a tight ponytail and an assortment of leather bands on each arm, some studded some plain. As she re-entered, she felt the eyes of her comrades look her over and she returned the gazes with a soft smile. Everyone was on edge but still forced themselves to relax.

Putting her belongings in a holdall and pushing it under the bed with one foot, Azira straightened and looked back at the group before leaning against a wall and crossing her arms, examining her nails. They were waiting for Stryker and his next instructions.

888

That late afternoon, the team found themselves in North Korea, waiting to infiltrate a Nuclear Plant, each equipped with different weapons. Their mission was to retrieve a certain catalyst and also a formula equation that would impact the body much like a healing factor. The excuse that Stryker had given the team had gone right over their heads. They had guessed what the formula and catalyst for. The sped up the genetic testing but keep the subject alive whilst doing so: the ultimate torture. In her own mind, Azira doubted that Stryker has even considered the consequences if the testing went wrong. Would they be able to put the subject out of their misery? What would the scarring be, physically and mentally, probably spiritually as well. The side-effects, the immediate effects, she doubted that any of this would have pierced Strykers' skull. If it had, he had disregarded it, like she did to most things. The arrogant bastard.

They did have a back-up plan though, they would make a copy of both the catalyst and the formula equation and place it in a hidden location, and work on both and antidote and a preventative measure for it as well as planning the escape which they needed to happen.

The voice which grated on her nerves and she hated the most sounded in her ear piece.

"_Alright, move out."_

Strykers' orders for his mission and hopefully...his demise.

888

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Okay, yes I know. Long time no see and WTF IS UP WITH THE SHORT CHAPTER?

Honestly? I don't know. I lost muse for a very long time and it still didn't want to come back today. But I hope I've still got a few of you interested on the story itself. I plan to work on this a lot more now, with better writing and style. Enjoy.


	16. Authors Note

Authors Note;

Hey guys, Pibble here.

Yeah, I know that I should probably get back into writing this story, I just had one more person add it to their following list and there's nothing like a great big follow to make you realise that there might just be something to this whole story.

I may re-write a few chapters or just plain remove some since my writing and narrative improves drastically as you continue reading, it's almost painful.

Anyway, the point is, I will continue with this story ASAP.

Thanks for the motivation,

Pibble


End file.
